Nitibha Kaul
|hometown = Delhi, India |occupation = Google Marketing Worker. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = |TimesNominated = |NominationsToSave = |TimesSaved = |CaptaincyWins = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @NitibhaKaul |InstagramUserName = nitibhakaul }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. She was working in a marketing team for Google but left it to participate in Bigg Boss. Biography Nitibha Kaul was born on 4 November 1992 in Delhi, India. She has her family roots in Kashmir and considers herself a Kashmiri girl. Kaul’s father, Sanjay Kaul, is an entrepreneur and her mother, Sulekha Kaul, is a lawyer by profession and works for a reputed law form in Delhi. Kaul has a younger brother, Kartikeya Kaul. Kaul attended St.Thomas (Girls) School, a private school in New Delhi, as a child and completed a higher secondary education from there. In 2011, she joined the Shaheed Sukhdev College of Business Studies (sscbs), a college affiliated to the University of Delhi, and graduated in 2014 with a Bachelor’s Degree in Business Studies. Career Kaul was interested in modelling and singing since an early age and in 2015 was a contestant for the Miss India Beauty Pageant. Her bid for Miss India wasn’t successful. Nonetheless, she was placed as 1st runner up in Dabur Miss Rose and was crowned Delhi Times Fresh Face (Delhi). In June 2014, Kaul joined Google and worked in its office in Gurgaon as an account strategist under Google Marketing Solutions. Her roles at Google India involved customer relationship management, digital advertising and overseeing different aspects of customer services. She left Google in October 2016 to take part in Bigg Boss 10. Kaul is also the winner of NDTV’s Nokia Your Wish is My App competition. Bollywood stars Shah Rukh Khan and Priyanka Chopra awarded her the winning prize. She remembered that moment, in an interview, as one of the best moments of her life. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Abhishek Dahiya Karan Mehra Khalid Qureshi Rahul Dev | – | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 6 | | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Gurbani Judge Sahil Anand | Sahil Anand | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | | Gurbani Judge | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | Antara Biswas Gaurav Chopra | Gaurav Chopra Priyanka Singh | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Lopamudra Raut | Lopamudra Raut | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | | Shraddha Arya | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=3 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | | |- | |} Trivia References Category:1992 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Social Media Stars Category:9th Place